


And The Wish Is True

by luninosity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cupcakes, Dessert & Sweets, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erik's birthday. Charles actually can bake, even though he normally doesn't bother. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Wish Is True

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic for avictoriangirl's birthday! Title from the Foo Fighters' song "For All The Cows."

"What is _that_?"

" _That_ is a birthday cupcake. _Your_ birthday cupcake."

"But I never told anyone—oh, damn you, Charles."

"To be honest, I didn't have to go rummaging around; I already knew. One of those bits of flotsam I picked up during our first meeting."

"Still not playing fair. Also, did you just refer to my brain as containing flotsam?"

"I think I did. And I'm not apologizing for that. At least I didn't tell anyone else. Which was terribly difficult, you realize. Go on, you can eat it, it won't kill you."

"Are you certain of that? Since when can you bake?"

"I can. I just don't. I thought you ought to have something commemorative, though. Now, are you going to appreciate the effort, or do I have to tell your brain that it would enjoy immediate cupcake consumption? Because I will."

"You wouldn’t...this is very good."

"Yes, I would. I take your appreciation of my baked goods very seriously. And you don't have to sound so surprised."

"I mean _really_ good."

"Thank you."

"I never knew you could bake."

"I just said as much, didn't I? But I don't bother, generally. I—"

"Why not?"

"It's not important, Erik—"

"I'm not eating any more of it until you tell me." _Please_.

"Oh, all right. You know, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met. I should be annoyed by that." _Simple, really. My stepfather never wanted to venture into the kitchen—servants were DOWNSTAIRS PEOPLE, you see—and my mother never cared enough, so I always thought of it as a bit of a refuge_.

"But you're not. Annoyed, I mean." _A refuge from—oh. Charles, I'm sorry._

_I'm not; it means I know how to make you cupcakes on your birthday_. "And—"

"Did you also get me a birthday present?" _Thank you, Charles_.

"Um, no, actually, I’m sorry about that, but I did promise not to peek and I'm terrible at figuring out gifts without cheating, and I had no idea what you wanted, so—"

"Good. Because I do know what I want."

"You—" _Oh!_

“Exactly. You.” _I love you, you know._

_And I love you. And you taste like frosting._

_Yes, and now so do you._


End file.
